Hogan and the Monster Grimm
by baja-king
Summary: Hogan investigates a failed mission by another operation and fears the Underground might be compromised. He knows if he fails to uncover the traitor, the end result would be a firing squad.
1. Chapter 1 Just Another Day

No missions today, either dictated by London or selected by circumstance. The December 1942 winter remained mild in comparison to the northern quarters of Germany, yet snow rested in pockets. The day's temperature reached a high of thirty-six degrees Fahrenheit. Few men lingered unnecessarily in the compound despite the football game. Even the Krauts chose to keep moving along their guard courses. No one escapes in such weather.

Hogan remained ever vigilant. He was responsible for close to two hundred men that comprised the finest outfitting and embarkation point for escaping prisoners of war. To him, there was no such thing as an ordinary day. Any number of scenarios could play out but he was the master of turning defeat into victory. How long would his luck hold? No – it was more than luck. It was skill and dedication – his as well as his organization.

A staff car entered the main gate. A cursory review revealed Burkhalter. After a few moments of clever spying, Hogan learned the general's visit was of a personal nature. There was no sign of Frau Linkmeyer, but just the thought of that desperate woman trying to sink her claws into the beloved Kommandant even made Hogan shudder.

Without warning, the air raid siren blared. Guards started rousting prisoners to the barracks. Hogan stood his ground. A distressed Douglas C-47 Skytrain flew overhead, one engine spewing black smoke. More commonly referred to as Gooney Birds, the cargo planes conducted many missions ranging from dropping paratroopers to ferrying supplies.

Klink snapped, "Hogan! Get under cover!"

This particular Gooney Bird suffered a continuous barrage of fire from the combined efforts of four Messerschmitt fighters. Hogan watched as two parachutes escaped the C-47 right before it blew apart unnaturally. Clearly, it transported highly volatile munitions of some type. He realized one of the parachutes disappeared. The other was descending into the woods approximately half a mile away.

Burkhalter screamed, "Klink! Get me a detail now!"

Hogan watched as the Krauts scrambled to trucks and hurriedly departed the camp with Burkhalter in the lead. Prisoners began exiting the barracks or other places of cover as the Krauts signaled all clear. Schultz, however, led the remaining guards in confining the prisoners to the barracks.

Hogan entered Barracks 2 and related his observations to his team. Speculation ran high about the C-47. What was it doing in the area? The Krauts seemed intent on finding the surviving parachutists.

LeBeau asked, "But why is Burkhalter out there?"

Hogan shrugged, "He's probably bored." Turning to Kinchloe he said, "Kinch, radio London and inform them a Gooney Bird went down in our vicinity. We'll send more information when we get it."

"Right," said Kinchloe as he descended into the tunnel.

Carter said, "Well I hope the guy made it."

Newkirk said, "The way that Burkhalter led the charge, you can bet he's hoping the same thing."

LeBeau said, "Oui, but how many made it out of that plane?"

Hogan said, "That is the question. We'll know soon enough."

There was little to do but watch and wait. At one point, Hogan was tempted to lead a team outside of the camp to do reconnaissance and rescue (if the situation allowed). With Burkhalter leading the search parties, he decided against it. The Krauts would be extra vigilant due to the general's presence. Kinchloe had little to offer after London received the report. The C-47 could have been part of any number of different missions.

After a few hours, LeBeau reported the returning trucks. Hogan took over monitoring at the sink basin periscope. The Krauts seemed exhausted from their efforts. He watched as one truck pulled in front of the Kommandant's office. Burkhalter alit from the back of the truck, which struck Hogan as atypical. Generals do not ride in the back of trucks.

Hogan said, "I think Burkhalter found someone important."

As his men clamored for details, Hogan kept watch. His view obscured with a patch of Kraut uniform. He said, "Damn, a guard is blocking my view. Kinch set up the coffeepot." The view cleared and he briefly saw a small figure wearing a blue combat airman's heavy flight gear escorted into the Kommandant's office.

The team assembled in Hogan's office and Kinch expertly set up the coffeepot. They listened intently.

Klink cried, "Herr General!"

"At ease," Burkhalter casually said. "Fraulein, sit here by the stove. It is very cold today and you have been in the woods for a while."

Klink said, "We're not set up for frauen."

A woman said, "Of course not, so if you just send me along to Ravensbruck then I can be on my way and escape out of this God forsaken country."

Burkhalter said, "All in good time. Fraulein Hilda! Let us start the dossier."

Klink sounded defeated, "Name?"

"Maria Saunders," the woman replied.

"Rank?"

"Lieutenant Colonel," replied Saunders.

"Serial number?"

Saunders replied, "N731626. I think that satisfies the Geneva Convention. I'd like to go home now if you please."

Burkhalter said, "You still have not answered my question. What were you doing on that plane?"

Saunders replied, "I go where they tell me. When my commanding officer orders me to grab my gear and get on the bird, that's exactly what I do."

Burkhalter said, "It is highly unusual that the 82nd Airborne Division would bring along a nurse transporting munitions inside hostile territory. Don't try to tell me you were performing flight nurse duties. That was no medical evacuation flight."

Saunders said, "They don't tell me everything. In fact, they tell me very little. They seem to think that women can't hold their tongues under investigation so they prefer to leave us in the dark. You Germans can be extremely barbaric."

Klink snapped, "We are not barbarians!"

Burkhalter said, "I think it is your General Bradley that is the barbarian. Whatever missions your team intended I believe they meant to use you as a spy. Spies are being shot."

"I am in uniform," said Saunders. "I have been an army nurse for twenty-five years. I've seen a great many things. Where were you when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor? I was at Tripler taking care of the injured and dying."

Burkhalter said, "For now, you shall remain here until we receive new orders. Klink, clear out one of the barracks for the fraulein and make sure she has plenty of wood for the stove."

Hogan sighed, "Kinch, code a message and inform London about this Colonel Saunders. Monitor the switchboard. Burkhalter will be calling Berlin for orders."

Kinchloe barely made it into the tunnel when Schultz arrived with men from Barracks 3. Hogan trusted the incoming men from Barracks 3 but for the moment, only the immediate team knew an American woman was at Stalag 13. He had to make contact. Fortunately, his tunnel system included access to Barracks 3. He remembered the time the three women with the USO were briefly guests.

Schultz began rousting the prisoners for roll call. As soon as able, Hogan recalled Kinchloe from the tunnel. The timing proved extremely inconvenient. As the men stood assembled, Hogan noticed Burkhalter was not on the field. Whatever phone call he was making, Hogan would not have details of the conversation.

Klink said, "Over here fraulein. You will assemble with Colonel Hogan and his men for roll call."

There was the expected wolf whistles despite the lack of defining feminine features obscured by the heavy flight uniform. Hogan saw the woman and detected a hint of concern in her green eyes. She stood next to him in formation. Some of the men scrambled in a vain attempt to stand next to her but Hogan ordered them to stand fast. He said nothing as Kinchloe took the prized spot.

Klink bellowed, "Report!"

Schultz dutifully replied, "All present, Herr Kommandant."

Klink said, "Very good. Now then, I want to make certain things crystal clear. Barracks 3 is temporarily just for frauen. There will be no funny business. If I suspect any, I will put the fraulein in the cooler for her own protection."

Hogan said, "That's positively barbaric."

Klink snapped, "I am not a barbarian!" Softening his tone, "I expect you to behave as gentlemen. If I suspect otherwise, you will pay the price. Dismissed!"

As Klink walked away, the men began crowding around the new prisoner. Hogan snapped, "Back off! You'll have to excuse the men. They've been prisoners for so long they've forgotten their manners."

"I'd like to get back inside," said Saunders. "I'm still chilled to the bone from being stuck in the woods for so long."

"Come on," said Hogan. He escorted Saunders to Barracks 3. With impunity, he entered behind her.

"That is entirely improper," said Saunders.

Hogan said, "I just need to make sure you're taken care of."

Saunders said, "You're here to interrogate me." She pulled off her flight cap and Hogan noticed her brunette hair was badly coiffed. Perhaps he was pressing too soon.

Hogan said, "We don't get women here."

Saunders said, "I don't expect I'll be here very long. They send women to Ravensbruck."

Hogan asked, "What outfit were you with?"

Saunders replied, "You won't know me until I know you know who I am."

Hogan shook his head, "That's the craziest damned thing I ever heard."

Saunders said, "Cards on the table. I know who you are. I need some kind of recognition that I can talk to you."

Hogan said, "Alright. Tell me this – were there others?"

Saunders sat down on the bench and tears streamed down her face. She said, "Only two of us made it out of the bird. Colonel O'Neil was right behind me. Then the plane exploded. He wasn't clear and he burned alive. He never had a chance. None of them did."

Hogan felt extreme remorse. He failed to consider the emotional impact of the earlier events. Despite a tough exterior from years of nursing, the woman suffered the loss of friends in a cruel manner. He had a job to do.

Hogan said, "I saw the plane explode. You were carrying munitions."

Saunders said, "Obviously. Please go."

Hogan said, "Alright but I'll be back. I'll make arrangements for my chef to bring you dinner."

"I'm not hungry," she sighed.

Hogan said, "After a few days of black bread and thin soup, you will be."

Leaving the barracks, Hogan's team greeted him. He asked LeBeau to prepare dinner for the new guest. He shook his head, disturbed by what the nurse said. _You won't know me until I know you know who I am. Cards on the table. I know who you are. I need some kind of recognition that I can talk to you._ That suggested she was an operative of some type. He understood caution.

Schultz excitedly approached the group and ordered the men to disperse. Then he said, "Oh Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant would like to see you."

"Right," said Hogan. Klink was an open book. Hogan expected instructions on the treatment of the new prisoner. It would only be for a few days. He knew he could not allow the Krauts to take her to Ravensbruck Concentration Camp. Undoubtedly, there was a small section for female Allied prisoners of war but Burkhalter implied he suspected her of espionage. At that camp, life was cheap and even Allied personnel suffered the executioner's pleasure. He needed an escape plan.

As he entered the office, Hogan observed Burkhalter casually smoking one of Klink's cigars. He said, "You sent for me Kommandant?"

Klink said, "I understand you talked to the fraulein."

Hogan said, "Just making sure she's okay."

Burkhalter said, "Good. She will be here for the duration of the war. I have Klink's assurances his men will not cause certain problems. I need yours."

Hogan said, "I thought she was just going to be here for a few days."

Burkhalter smiled, "Berlin agrees this is the best place for her. This isn't the first time she's been captured. Last time, she walked out of Ravensbruck in a stolen aufseherin uniform."

Klink said, "No one escapes from Stalag 13."

"Precisely," said Burkhalter. "Article 3 of the Geneva Convention specifically states that frauen shall be treated with all consideration due to their sex."

Hogan said, "It also states that prisoners of war are entitled to respect for their persons and honor."

Klink said, "I am tough but I am fair."

Burkhalter asked, "Do I have your assurances?"

Hogan said, "Of course."

"Good," said Burkhalter. "We have notified the appropriate authorities of her capture. Do you have any questions?"

Hogan dared, "I suppose it's just a coincidence you happened to be here when an unarmed cargo plane was shot down."

Burkhalter said, "Unarmed? I suggest you talk to the fraulein. That cargo plane had fighter escorts – all shot down by the Luftwaffe. Ah, but you did talk to her! My presence is merely coincidence. My sister plans on visiting."

Hogan watched as Klink shuddered. Hogan did not believe the cover story. Burkhalter personally took charge of the search teams. Even if the general knew of a mission, how could he know where the plane would be shot down? Was it mere luck or fortunate intelligence? Was the plane scheduled to land in the area? Such questions he could not ask the general.

"I rather enjoy your sister's visits," said Hogan.

Klink snapped, "Dismissed!"

Too many unanswered questions. As Hogan returned to Barracks 2, he noticed a guard nailing a sign on Barracks 3 that read nur für Frauen. He had to get the orders rescinded. Having to look after a woman would cause problems with his operation coupled with the reality that a POW camp was not suitable for a woman.

As he entered the barracks, Kinchloe had an expectant look on his face. Hogan sat at the table and said, "Spill it."

Kinchloe replied, "Message from London but it's for Monster Grimm. They want a report and mission status."

Hogan asked, "Did they give you any sort of recognition code?"

"None," said Kinchloe.

"Bloody hell," said Newkirk. "Do you suppose they mean the bird?"

Hogan said, "It's difficult to be sure. She's extremely closed mouthed."

Carter excitedly said, "She must be an operative!"

Hogan said, "Keep it down. It gets worse. Burkhalter just happened to be here when that Gooney Bird went down. He personally led the search teams that resulted in her capture. Now he's arranged it with Berlin that she is detained here instead of moved to Ravensbruck."

Kinchloe said, "Sounds like someone finked."

Hogan looked around the room and said, "That's why he's a staff sergeant! LeBeau, how's dinner coming along?"

"The pot au feu is ready," said LeBeau.

"Let's go," said Hogan. As LeBeau started toward the door Hogan said, "Tunnel."

Newkirk said, "She'll see where the entrance is."

Hogan said, "That's right."

It was simple enough to make way through the tunnel to the neighboring barracks. As Hogan came up through the floor, he saw Saunders brushing her hair. She had taken off her flight gear revealing a flight nurse uniform with the 82nd Airborne insignia sewn on the left arm. The grey-blue waist length jacket matched the trousers, complimented by the light blue blouse. Despite the attire, it was evident she was a she.

"I expect this will not be a habit," said Saunders.

Hogan said, "Commanding officer's discretion." He watched her reaction as the team began ascending from the tunnel. He said, "Dinner is served."

Saunders said, "Thank you."

"Cards on the table," said Hogan. "I'm looking for Monster Grimm."

Saunders said, "I'm impressed, Papa Bear. You're here to debrief me."

LeBeau said, "You must be hungry. The pot au feu is fresh and I brought an amusing little wine." Carter helped LeBeau set the table as the others sat.

Hogan said, "I've got some news for you. General Burkhalter arranged it with Berlin that you will stay at Stalag 13."

Saunders said, "Really? Was it the general?"

Hogan said, "I had nothing to do with it. This is no place for a woman. Now the fact remains that Burkhalter happened to be here at the time your Gooney came under attack. It's an interesting coincidence. What was your mission?"

Saunders said, "We were carrying a shipment of thermite explosives. Our orders were to take out the artillery division in Dusseldorf. Once we entered this region, an enemy squadron immediately ambushed us. We tried to evade them but there were too many."

Hogan asked, "Didn't you have an escort?"

Saunders replied, "Just two fighters. London wanted to keep it low key. They managed to take out more than half the squadron. They tried to buy us escape time. Our bird couldn't make it. They took out one of the engines. Colonel O'Neil ordered the evacuation. The thermite started detonating. We were closest to the drop door. The others tried to make it. Colonel O'Neil pushed me out. Then he jumped. The thermite blew."

Carter said, "Wow. That's dangerous stuff. When it blows it tosses out all kinds of iron…"

"That's enough Carter," said Hogan.

"That's no way for a hero to die," said Saunders.

Hogan gently asked, "What happened next?"

Saunders replied, "I got stuck in a tree. I'm not like the guys. They train repeatedly how to paratroop but I'm a nurse. I cut the cords and tried hiding. I managed to dodge them for a while but there were so many of them! Do you understand?"

Hogan said, "Someone sold out your team. What was your role?"

Saunders replied, "Oh, they do take me along for my medical skills. We were supposed to meet an Underground unit. I'm fluent in German, you see, and I was supposed to dress up as a civilian. Colonel O'Neil intended to use a ruse like my car broke down to distract the guards."

Hogan asked, "Are you a Baker Street Irregular?"

"Hardly," said Saunders. "Airborne doesn't play nice with other units. General Bradley prefers direct control of covert operations. He doesn't trust the Special Operations Executive."

"Why this time?"

She replied, "Even he must follow orders. It's obvious that someone sold us out to the Krauts. I'm sure he's ranting and raving in London right now."

Hogan said, "We've got to find the traitor."

Kinchloe said, "Damn straight, Colonel." Several heads turned to him. He added, "We all know the score. Those men didn't even have a fighting chance."

Hogan said, "Someone's got to say it so it may as well be me. We work with the Underground. We need to make sure it wasn't someone in country."

Saunders said, "You prefer a traitor back in London."

Hogan snapped, "I prefer no traitors.

Newkirk said, "We'll figure this out."

"Oui," said LeBeau.

The seemingly innocent comments calmed the two officers. Hogan did not intend to create an antagonistic situation. He tried to figure out the strange woman dumped in his camp. She had fire. It made sense. Nurses usually advanced to the rank of captain and some to major. Very few made it to lieutenant colonel and that was a recent grade in the scheme of allotting nurses rank. Twenty-five years was a long time of dedication.

Carter asked, "Colonel, how'd you end up with a paratrooper division?"

Saunders replied, "I was attached to the 82nd Division at Camp Gordon in August of 1917. Shortly thereafter, 82nd deployed to Europe as part of the American Expeditionary Forces. I never imagined I'd find myself in the trenches taking care of the wounded. I traveled with them for nearly two years. I suppose General Bradley heard about me. There's apparently a story that's become part of the mythos of 82nd that talks about Nurse Molly in the trenches. He sought me out this past March. I went to Camp Claiborne and learned how to jump from planes. He wanted a woman he could trust for certain delicate operations, someone unafraid in the face of combat dangers. I guess I didn't disappoint him."

Hogan said, "It is a bit unusual."

"I'm no Mata Hari," said Saunders. "I've done my part. I've played the distraction, helped plant the dynamite, and took care of the wounded."

Kinchloe asked, "Were you in charge of this operation?"

"No," said Saunders. "I might have sufficient rank but despite my time in the army men do not respect women in positions of authority. Rank was supposed to alleviate that problem. If I gave you an order, would you obey?"

"I see your point," said Kinchloe. "I faced similar situations – except here."

Hogan said, "We'll do what we can to get you out of here but I cannot jeopardize this operation. Speaking of which – how did you know?"

Saunders said, "We were briefed on your operation. We expected to be passengers on your railroad. I'm surprised that you were left in the dark about our mission."

Hogan said, "London doesn't always tell us everything. That's all water under the bridge. What's happened has happened."

LeBeau said, "We've got work to do."

Hogan asked, "Who were you supposed to meet in Dusseldorf?"

"Code name Jack Frost," replied Saunders. "We were to meet him at a restaurant called Helmut die Gaststatte. The code phrase, 'Do you know the way to Giessen?' The response must be, 'Yes but it is not safe tonight.' He's one of the waiters."

Hogan said, "We go tomorrow. Colonel, you'll stay here. Half of Germany knows you've been captured."

"Understood," said Saunders.

Hogan asked, "Who was he expecting?"

"Colonel O'Neil," she replied. "Colonel Hogan, make it count."

"You can bet on that."


	2. Chapter 2 Fire

Lying in his bunk, Hogan considered the current situation. The paratrooper team expected to return to England by way of Stalag 13. Someone compromised that operation. Was his in jeopardy? He had to eliminate the traitor. Otherwise, he ran the risk of meeting a grisly end by firing squad. Burkhalter acted out of character. Why did the general remain in camp? Then a thought occurred to him: where was the Gestapo? A traitor nearly always meant Gestapo involvement.

Just as problematic was the new prisoner. A woman was an unnecessary distraction. Hogan had to get her safely transferred out of the camp. He could count on his staff but understood the reality of long-term imprisonment. Stalag 13 did not have the same confinement restrictions as other camps. The Luftwaffe saw little reason to separate prisoners by nationality except concerning nations in accord with the Geneva Convention.

The camp used to house some Russian prisoners until the High Command decided to relocate them to other work camps. As a non-signing country, Russian prisoners did not benefit from the protections of the Convention. Hogan wondered what ever became of Vladimir Minsk. Russian prisoners performed the hardest of labors while denied food and adequate shelter. Their casualties post-capture ranged in the thousands.

Hogan failed the Russian prisoners. One year ago and without warning, the SS arrived and removed the Russians. While Stalag 13 only had about twenty Russians, they were still Hogan's responsibility and he did nothing to stop it. He ran the scenario in his mind countless times. Minsk contributed to the operation but in the end, the operation did nothing to spare him from the viciousness of the SS.

The air raid sirens blared. If Hogan had been asleep, he would have rolled over and muffled the noise with a pillow. Instead, he continued to lay quietly in a contemplative mood. Air raids were just a fact of war. He knew the Krauts pulled the power to obscure the camp in the night. In a typical camp, prisoners take advantage of such darkness to escape. The Krauts dare not use searchlights. Stalag 13 was anything but typical.

Hogan and his core team chose to remain prisoners for a greater good. The burden of command weighed heavily on his mind. Hogan accepted the fact that his actions might result in his death. He could not accept the fact that his actions might result in the deaths of his men. Was he wrong?

Hogan listened to the not-so-distant explosions. What was the target? Why did London choose not to inform him? He speculated on potential targets. His team successfully took out many strategic targets including the Adolph Hitler Bridge, the Bad Kissingen Train Bridge that served as a route for the Berlin Express, various munitions plants, and antiaircraft artillery units.

Why did London choose not to use Hogan's men for a target so close to the camp? Did they lack faith in the operation? The mere thought of it made him extremely angry. He ran a good operation. No – it was a great operation. A sudden and horrific explosion very close to the camp made him sit up in his bunk.

"Roust! Roust!"

Hogan scrambled to his feet and entered the main room. Langenscheidt turned on the lights and snapped, "Get dressed! We must evacuate now!" The guard did not linger. Hogan raced outside. Whatever caused the explosion, the fire raged a mere couple thousand feet beyond the Main Gate. The Krauts ran in confusion.

Hogan ran back into the barracks and snapped, "Forest fire! Get dressed!" His men took his order seriously. He went into his room and quickly dressed. Did the camp have enough trucks to evacuate everyone?

As soon as he dressed, Hogan ran into the compound. Thick smoke filled the air. Klink acted confused. Burkhalter cried, "It's too late to evacuate! Start the fire lines!"

Hogan said, "I volunteer my men."

Klink said, "So you can escape?"

"No one's escaping in a forest fire," Hogan retorted.

Burkhalter said, "Get them ready!"

Hogan re-entered the barracks and said, "It's too late to evacuate. We're helping fight the fire. Come on. Baker, stay in the tunnels and man the radio. Notify London of our situation."

No one questioned his order. The men quickly formed ranks outside the barracks. Hogan needed more men than from Barracks 2. Thanks to Langenscheidt and other guards that rallied the men to dress for evacuation, many were ready and accepted Hogan's call for volunteers.

"Where's the damn infirmary? I'd better find more than gauze and sodium bicarbonate!"

Hogan turned and saw an Angel of Mercy. Saunders dressed in a plain nurse cap and hospital uniform dress made of white cotton with buttons running down to the waist, long sleeves, long skirt, and brown shoes. She hurried to don a dark blue cape.

Hogan snapped, "Wilson! Take Colonel Saunders to the infirmary!"

Saunders cried, "I hope my services aren't needed! Good luck!"

Klink snapped, "Schultz! Where are your men? Get a move on it!"

Hogan looked at his men. They had sense to improvise coverings for their noses and mouths using scarves, kerchiefs, or towels. He used his scarf to do likewise and snapped, "Attention! Left face! Forward – march!" He quickly hurried to the front of the column. It was wrong. He did not have time for the counter column march, which would have guaranteed the ad hoc squad leaders in the front positions to lead the men.

Klink shouted, "Wait!"

Burkhalter shouted, "Move it!"

Hogan remained focused. The Krauts took comfort seeing the determined prisoners and mustered their courage as Schultz organized the guards to fight the fire. Burkhalter kept issuing orders including the doling out of shovels, water buckets, axes, and fire canisters from the trucks. A Kraut team was filling the water truck underneath the tower.

Hogan knew the fire canisters would prove ineffective. They were small and intended for use on small fires that a vehicle engine might suffer. The standard fire canister used methyl bromide and expelled its contents in two to three minutes depending on whether or not the user continuously triggered it. Their best hope was water and dirt. If ever there was a time to pray for snow, it was that moment.

The march stopped briefly at the Main Gate. The guards finally organized and set to the task of leading the prisoners to the flames. The older guards had experience but not stamina. The younger guards had stamina but not experience. Schultz looked composed and commanding but Hogan knew the sergeant of the guard felt terror. Langenscheidt tried to emulate Schultz.

The gates opened. Schultz ordered, "March!" The column had better definition. Guards posted on the outside ranks. Schultz marched alongside Hogan with several other guards. Hogan shouted the cadence, "Left, left, left right left! Your left, right on left, right on left, keep in step and your left, left, left right left!"

It took only moments to arrive at the fire. Hogan quietly sighed in relief. The fire path led away from the camp, evidenced by a line of trees already burnt to charcoal. There was little wind to push along the fire but the heat intensified. Schultz ordered halt, and Hogan agreed. They had arrived at the logical place to establish a fire line to protect the camp. The last thing they needed was a wind to blow the fire back in the direction of the camp.

The fire was too broad to encircle completely. Their best hope was to drive it towards the highway. Would the road prove a sufficient barrier? Hogan believed the answer was yes. Schultz agreed. The column split into groups of men to form the line. With the lack of water, the men started shoveling dirt and snow.

Men felled trees, ensuring the trajectories faced away from the camp. The water truck arrived and the bucket brigade entered action. They used the fire canisters sparingly, knowing their quantity was insufficient. For two hours, the men persevered.

The cause of the fire finally revealed itself. A downed Junker class bomber burnt down to its skeletal remains. Hogan could not ascertain which specific class but the silhouette was definitely a Junker. Bombers required larger fuel tanks to support long-range missions. That explained the ferocity of the explosion.

Perhaps this particular Junker was destined for England. Hogan envisioned a scenario of two bombing missions – one Allied, one Kraut – with a chance meeting. Fighter escorts engaged in combat. The Junker succumbed. What of its crew? Two charred bodies in the cockpit indicated the pilots stayed at their posts. They may have bought time for the crew to escape. Perhaps they hoped to land the Junker on the highway but missed.

They were the enemy but Hogan respected these Luftwaffe. These men demonstrated the courage of air warriors. Finding no other bodies confirmed that for him. When Hogan aborted his bomber, he waited until every man parachuted away. These pilots suffered lack of personal escape time. He noticed several American and British officers looking at the wreckage. Yes, these pilots understood what the Luftwaffe pilots achieved.

What happened to the crew? Did they survive the parachute drop? Were they in the woods? Did they need medical attention? Even if they lacked the courage of the pilots, Hogan felt he owed it to those pilots to see their crew to safety. Schultz did not challenge Hogan's order to keep a sharp eye for survivors.

Hogan and the others could not linger. The consumed fuel posed no further danger but the fire found the trees and the forest suffered. They pressed forward despite fatigue. Hogan knew the highway was near.

Hogan saw another glow emerging from behind the camp. Was there another fire? After a few moments, he checked his watch and realized it was sunrise. A truck slowly moved along the road as a guard summoned the injured. The water truck returned with another precious cargo. Other trucks carried water barrels.

A strange sight – a truck coming from the highway broke through the fire along the road leading to camp. Out piled infantrymen, prepared to fight the fire and showing signs of having fought fire. Hogan realized the local infantry unit must have been combatting the fire from the opposite side. Was this a good sign that the fire was nearly contained? The infantry seemed briefly surprised to see Luftwaffe guards and prisoners but acted with professionalism and joined the ranks.

A colonel led the infantrymen. Accompanying him was a civilian giving instructions on how to proceed. Hogan suspected the civilian was the forstmeister. While the guards and prisoners managed to work cooperatively, the infantrymen saw no reason to extend courtesies to the prisoners. One disregarded Hogan's rank completely.

Hogan felt anger swell inside of him but the infantry colonel approached and redirected his man to another task. The two colonels looked at each other and had an instant understanding that cooperation was key. It took another hour before the fire was contained. The men concentrated on extinguishing the final embers.

Burkhalter arrived in a staff car and ordered the prisoners assembled. The guards began the corralling and counting. Hogan took a keen interest in the reports. Three of his men earlier evacuated back to camp due to injuries. He kept reassuring the guards that no one dared escape during a forest fire.

Burkhalter used a walkie-talkie to communicate with the camp. Even if he did have a portable phone to tap into the telephone lines, it would have proved useless. The telephone poles ran alongside the road and suffered damage or destruction from the fire. Trucks arrived and the weary prisoners loaded in the cargo beds.

Hogan observed the infantry colonel talking with Burkhalter. He listened as the men spoke German discussing the fire. The colonel accepted Burkhalter's offer to go to camp to inspect the fire damage.

Hogan felt a pang of guilt. He approached the two men and spoke in English, "General, we found a downed and burnt out Junker. Guessing by its size combined with the scope of the fire, I think that it was a bomber. There were two bodies, the pilots. We didn't find any of the crewmen. Have there been any signs?"

The colonel asked, "Why should you care?"

Hogan indignantly replied, "Hey! Those pilots bought time for the crew to escape and paid for it with their lives."

The colonel said, "You respect and honor their actions. That is most generous. We recovered the crew. Two suffered injuries but all are alive."

Hogan shook his head. He said, "We are enemies, don't misunderstand me."

"You appreciate bravery," said the colonel.

Hogan said, "My men are tired. They need rest."

Burkhalter said, "Of course. Get in a truck."

Hogan walked away. He felt strange relief. The crew made it. If the plane exploded in air and all died, he would have cared less. As he climbed into a truck, he saw his men. They remained quiet except for the occasional coughs. He said, "Well done, gentlemen." Men nodded in acknowledgement. After a few moments, the trucks head back to camp.

Once at camp, the men alit from the trucks and formed ranks in front of their barracks. Despite the exhaustion of the guards, they did their counting. Once dismissed, Hogan sent his men to bed. He felt it important to check the men in all of the barracks. Then he went to the infirmary. He saw a medical evacuation in progress. Saunders barked orders. He noticed she wore a thick white nurse's apron smeared with blood. She had rolled her sleeves up just past the elbows.

"Out of my way," Saunders snapped at Hogan. "Be careful with this man. These burns are severe." Klink entered with Burkhalter and the infantry colonel. Saunders snapped, "Clear a path. Come on; get these men to the trucks."

None of the officers dare correct the nurse. Hogan saw his three men loaded onto stretchers along with five guards and two infantrymen. Wilson helped with the carrying. Hogan asked, "Where are you taking them?"

"To the hospital," replied Klink. "We don't have enough medical supplies to continue their care here."

When the last man was carried away, Saunders sat in a chair. Hogan was exhausted but failed to consider what night she had tending to the wounded. Wilson returned and said, "They're on the truck."

Saunders said, "Good. Herr Kommandant, you damn well better make sure they are well taken care of or you'll suffer my wrath."

"Krankenschwester," said the infantry colonel, "I appreciate what you have done for our men."

"It was no trouble," said Saunders. She turned to Wilson and said, "Sergeant, it was a long night. I'll clean up here. Get some rest."

Wilson said, "But…"

"No buts," said Saunders.

Wilson looked at Hogan who nodded. Wilson turned back to Saunders and said, "Yes ma'am." He left, obviously tired. Saunders stood and began stripping beds. The three Kraut officers left to check on things.

Hogan said, "Let me help."

"As you wish," said Saunders. "There's a water pan over there. Try to scrub some of that soot from your hands. When you pull off the bedding, try not to touch the mattresses. Put the blankets in one pile, sheets in another and same for pillowcases."

Hogan rinsed his hands and asked, "Why not the sink?"

Saunders replied, "Water shortage. The tank is just about dry. The Kommandant left me a barrel over there but it is only half-full."

Hogan set to the task of stripping beds and said, "I'm sorry you're here but I'm glad you're here."

Saunders said, "Lucky for us we had those Red Cross medical kits and yes, Wilson brought some of his secret supplies from storage. We'll need to restock. Kommandant Klink promised to get supplies. I would appreciate it if you would follow up on that promise."

"Of course," said Hogan.

"We'll need to keep an eye on the men for a few days," said Saunders. "Make sure they take advantage of fresh air as much as possible. We can expect coughing, shortness of breath, hoarseness, reddened eyes, headaches, and in some cases confusion."

Hogan said, "Alright. I'll make sure the men stay alert."

When the beds were stripped down to the mattresses, Saunders used a broom and long handle dustpan to sweep up discarded bandaging on the floor. Hogan sat in the chair, briefly overcome by exhaustion. Saunders said, "You too need rest, Colonel."

Hogan teased, "Is that an order?"

"Yes," said Saunders. "I can't do much more here without water but the floor has to be mopped. I have instruments soaking in alcohol for now. The laundry has to wait. I have enough clean bedding for four beds. Did you find out what started the fire?"

Hogan replied, "A Junker bomber crashed in the woods. Its gas cans were full. It was probably headed to England."

"I see," said Saunders. "I know that you won't be able to go to Dusseldorf tonight. The timing of this disaster is unfortunate."

Hogan said, "We'll try tomorrow – unless the firing squad arrives."

Saunders laughed, "Yes, that's a possibility. Today you save the camp and tomorrow they shoot you. Talk about German gratitude!" She filled the mop bucket with water and started swabbing up the blood.

Hogan said, "You need rest too."

"I can't leave the blood on the floor," said Saunders. "The beds can wait, I suppose. Maybe the Krauts can spare someone for medic duties. Of course, soldiers don't make beds the right way for hospitals."

Hogan watched as Saunders finished mopping the floor. She removed her apron and tossed it on the floor with the other laundry. She rolled down her sleeves she said, "Bedtime." Hogan waited until she washed her hands and donned her cape before standing.

The two walked onto the nearly deserted compound. Tired guards patrolled the perimeter or stood watch in the towers. The air still smelled of smoke but the quality much improved from earlier. Hogan escorted Saunders to Barracks 3 out of courtesy before returning to Barracks 2.

As he entered, Hogan noticed his men in bed and most asleep. Kinchloe said, "Colonel, a moment please."

"Let's go into my office," said Hogan. The two men entered Hogan's room and he closed the door. Hogan said, "Is there a message?"

Kinchloe said, "I took the liberty of sending a report to London about the cause of the fire and apprised them of our situation. They want us to cease operations for a day or two, depending on your evaluation."

"That's awfully decent of them," said Hogan. "Anything else?"

Kinchloe replied, "Baker took a message last night. There's an agent headed to Dusseldorf to investigate what happened with the Underground contact in the area. We're on standby to assist as necessary. London revised the order after I sent a status report. If we can assist, they appreciate it. If we can't, they understand. They don't believe we're compromised."

Hogan said, "Let's sleep on it. Tell London we can't do anything today but remain concerned about a traitor. Oh, and Kinch, tell them we're shutting down a few hours. Get some rest."

"Yes sir," replied the sergeant.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Invited Hochstetter

What happened? Hogan awoke and realized it was almost time for morning roll call. What happened to evening roll call? What about dinner? It was unlike the Krauts not to conduct the ritualistic roll calls. He stood and stretched. The room felt unusually cold. He realized the stove went out so he tossed in a couple of pieces of wood and lit a fire.

It would take a few moments for the room to warm, so Hogan donned his robe. He had to take care of morning business. As he walked through the barracks to the latrine, he noticed most of the men still slept. The alarm clock known as Schultz failed to wake the men. The main room was warm. Someone tended the stoves.

LeBeau quietly said from his bunk, "The Krauts won't be coming for another hour, Mon Colonel."

Hogan asked, "Why not?"

LeBeau replied, "Burkhalter's way of thanking us for helping fight the fire." He sat up and continued, "I'll start breakfast."

Hogan asked, "Is Burkhalter still here?"

LeBeau replied, "He left last night. Oh, and Colonel, most of the guards are resting too. That infantry unit loaned some men to guard the camp."

"I see," said Hogan. "Was someone doing bed checks?"

"Just the usual Krauts but Schultz went to bed hours ago," replied LeBeau. "Langenscheidt was here not too long ago. He even apologized for waking me. Maybe he isn't a pig after all."

Hogan nodded. His morning business felt urgent so he tended to his need. After, he checked the water. Good, the Krauts must have replenished the tower and turned on the water in the barracks. He walked back into the main room and saw several men stirring.

LeBeau said, "We're not supposed to take showers but we're allowed to use the wash basins. The water truck has been working all night. We really drained it dry."

"Fires will do that," said Hogan. He turned to Kinchloe and said, "Kinch, after you clean up, check the radio."

Kinchloe said, "Yes sir."

The barracks came to life as men arose. The Krauts rarely extended kindnesses. If Klink thought extra sleep served as reward enough for fighting the fire, Hogan determined the men deserved more. Thin soup and black bread would not suffice. Hogan recalled what Saunders said about sickness from smoke inhalation: coughing, shortness of breath, hoarseness, red eyes, and headaches. Despite a few coughs, some of the men dared to light cigarettes.

As Hogan dressed, he smelled the sweet aroma of coffee. LeBeau proved more than a gourmet chef. The Frenchman understood the needs of the team. Hogan joined the men and heartily drank his coffee. LeBeau served breakfast and the men heartily ate.

Kinchloe said, "I reached London. They're glad to hear we're alright and have no orders at this time."

"Good," said Hogan. "The Krauts will probably want volunteers to help with clearing the woods. Yes, we're going to volunteer. We need to know what it's like out there if we're going to re-open the store."

The men cleaned up as best as possible considering the no shower order. While clean uniforms might prove problematic for a few days, they could count on clean underwear. Someone had insight to include that provision in the Convention.

Schultz finally arrived, "Roust! Roll call!"

Carter cried, "It's too early!"

Schultz snickered, "Jolly jokers. Maybe you got too much sleep!"

Hogan said, "Alright, let's go."

The men filed out of the barracks and formed ranks. Then several of the men supplied wolf whistles as Saunders joined the formation. Hogan realized the nurse ignored the no shower order. As well, she had powdered her face and sported bright red lipstick. She could have been an Army nurse poster come to life.

The men decided to have good sport with Schultz as he tried to do the count. Hogan said, "Alright, knock it off and let Schultz do his job."

"Jolly jokers," said Schultz.

Klink came out of his office and Schultz ordered the men to attention. The Kommandant demanded a report with characteristic vigor. Then Klink began a lengthy oration. The water tower was half-empty but water trucks would continue to replenish it. Temporarily, water restrictions remained in effect. Showers and laundry had to wait. Water priority meant use first for food, medical purposes, and toileting.

As a reward for their hard work fighting the fire, breakfast was backobst with sausage, white bread, and butter. If the men worked hard assisting with forest maintenance, Klink would arrange a special dinner. He released the men for breakfast.

While Hogan's men had already eaten, to refuse the meal would have drawn unnecessary attention. Typically, the bread and soup did little to satisfy let alone oversaturate stomachs. As they filed through the mess hall, the smell of sausage overwhelmed their senses. Going through the line, backobst turned out to be a porridge sweetened with fruit. The butter appeared freshly churned. They even smelled the warmth of the bread.

The Germans only provided two meals a day – if one could call bread and soup a meal. The Red Cross packages helped sustain the men. Men on work details earned money in the form of military script, redeemable at the commissary for a variety of products including food.

Hogan had a system of importing food. If his men were not well fed, most would have little incentive to remain voluntary prisoners. Such practical materialism outweighed the idealism for the greater good of helping other prisoners escape Germany. As Hogan looked around the mess hall, he saw contented men. This differed from the normal view of men tolerating a situation.

After breakfast, the men assembled for the work detail. Rather than compiling all of the prisoners, Hogan asked for volunteers. Klink's promise of a special dinner encouraged many. As the men marched out of the camp, they sang the Army Air Corps Song.

_Off we go into the wild blue yonder  
>Climbing high into the sun;<br>Here they come zooming to meet our thunder,  
>At 'em boys, give 'er the gun!<br>Down we dive spouting our flames from under,  
>Off with one hell of a roar!<br>We live in fame or go down in flame,  
>Nothing'll stop the Army Air Corps!<em>

_Minds of men fashioned a crate of thunder  
>Sent it high into the blue<br>Hands of men blasted the world asunder,  
>How they live God only knew!<br>Souls of men dreaming of skies to conquer  
>Gave us wings ever to soar<br>With scouts before and bombers galore,  
>Nothing can stop the Army Air Corps!<em>

_Here's a toast to the host of those  
>Who love the vastness of the sky,<br>To a friend we send the message  
>Of his brother men who fly.<br>We drink to those who gave their all of old,  
>Then down we roar<br>To score the rainbow's pot of gold.  
>A toast to the host of men we boast the Army Air Corps.<em>

_Off we go into the wild sky yonder,  
>Keep the wings level and true!<br>If you'd live to be a gray haired wonder,  
>Keep your nose out of the blue!<br>Flying men guarding our nation's borders,  
>We'll be there followed by more,<br>In echelon we carry on!  
>Nothing'll stop the Army Air Corps!<em>

Hogan carefully observed the landscape. The immediate perimeter around the camp remained intact. The fire had not backtracked to the camp. Krauts worked on erecting new telephone poles and stringing new lines. The initial fire perimeter required clearing of fallen trees and brush. They recovered trees suitable for burning in the stoves, loaded the trees onto a truck, and guards transported the wood back to camp. They collected brush and burnt it in fifty-gallon drums.

The forstmeister supervised the operation, accompanied by several civilians. It was the wrong time of year to plant new trees. For a while, Hogan and his men would need to navigate around the cleared areas. He mentally noted the positions, as did his core team. The burnt out Junker remained but the bodies already recovered. Hogan noticed a team of Luftwaffe stripping engine and other parts.

Hogan knew he must remain focused. He needed to go to Dusseldorf. The perimeter was large enough to hinder foot travel through the woods. Travel by car should be safer, he thought. Where to hide the car? He realized he neglected to arrange requisitioning a car from the motor pool. It seemed unlikely that Klink would take off while so much work remained. Hogan should have remained at camp to plant the idea in Klink's mind to take a break.

A car came down the road blaring its horn incessantly. Men in the road cleared way for the Gestapo staff car. What was the Gestapo doing? Hogan looked at his team and knew they had the same question.

Carter said, "That can't be good."

Newkirk asked, "What do you suppose is going on?"

Hogan said, "I don't know. Newkirk, take a fall. Fake a twisted ankle and get back to camp. And don't overdo it."

"Right sir," said Newkirk. He took a few steps toward a fallen tree. Carefully, he staged a fall and let out exaggerated calls. This drew the attention of both prisoners and guards.

Schultz approached and said, "Newkirk, you sound like a monkey howling in the jungle."

Hogan said, "Schultz, I'm surprised at you. Can't you see he's hurt? He needs to go back to camp."

"I think it's broken, Colonel," said Newkirk.

"Let me see," said Schultz. He labored to stoop down on one knee and said, "Roll up your pant leg." Newkirk complied, faking some whimpers. Schultz looked and said, "You're faking it."

"I swear it's broke," said Newkirk.

Hogan said, "Aw come on Schultz. He needs medical attention."

"Fine," said Schultz. "Take him to the truck. I'll have Langenscheidt take him to the infirmary."

Newkirk easily played the wounded pigeon. The infirmary, however, was the last place he wanted to go. He knew he had to seize an opportunity to spy on the Gestapo. While Hogan had audacity and credentials to barge into the Kommandant's office, Newkirk only had audacity.

It was a short trip back to camp. When the truck stopped, he heard shouts in German. The damn Jerries will ruin everything, he thought. As a guard raised the tarp, Newkirk felt briefly blinded by the light. When his eyes adjusted, he saw several guards along with Wilson and Saunders waiting.

Wilson asked, "What's wrong?"

"I twisted me ankle, I did," replied Newkirk.

"Ease him down gently," said Saunders.

Did Newkirk detect a tone of suspicion in her voice? He said, "I might be feeling better."

"Get him onto the stretcher and carry him inside," said Saunders.

Being stuck inside the infirmary was not what Newkirk wanted. He had his orders from the governor and the bird was interfering. If he made a scene, Jerry would know he was up to no good. He reverted to his wounded pigeon routine until he was inside the infirmary and the Jerries left.

Newkirk said, "I can't stay, love."

Saunders said, "Sergeant Baker is eavesdropping. You should be thankful Colonel Hogan uses a coffee pot as an amplifier instead of a teapot." Newkirk stared quizzically at her. She added, "Sergeant Wilson told me. Now then, do you want a miraculous recovery or would you prefer to pull a Tiny Tim?"

Newkirk said, "I've always been partial to Dickens."

Wilson said, "I'll get the crutches."

Olsen rushed into the infirmary and said, "The Kommandant is coming."

Saunders said, "I'll wrap it."

As she started wrapping Newkirk's ankle, Klink entered with Major Hochstetter. Klink snapped, "Report!"

Saunders replied, "It's a simple sprain, Herr Kommandant. We can take care of that here. Now then, Corporal, you'll need to practice with the crutches."

Hochstetter barked, "Hurry it up, Fraulein. I have many questions for you."

Saunders said, "Name: Maria Saunders. Rank: Lieutenant Colonel. Serial number: N731626. It's been a pleasure chatting with the Gestapo. Have a nice day."

Hochstetter cried, "BAH! Take her to the cooler!"

Klink timidly said, "She is my prisoner, not yours. General Burkhalter has so ordered it."

Hochstetter said, "For now, yes, but the Gestapo will prevail. We always do. You can cooperate now and I'll remember it or you can cooperate later and I'll REMEMBER THAT TOO!"

"She does not leave this camp," Klink said. "Hurry it up, Fraulein."

Newkirk knew Klink feared the Gestapo. He surmised that Klink would try to contact Burkhalter as soon as the Jerries repaired the telephone lines. Meanwhile, he could do nothing to stop an interrogation.

Saunders smiled, "All done. Corporal, try to relax. All is well."

Newkirk watched as Saunders grabbed her cape and went with the Jerries. Wilson said, "We've got to get word to Colonel Hogan somehow."

Newkirk turned to Olsen and said, "Olsen, can you get out and warn the governor?"

Olsen said, "I'll try."

Wilson said, "Don't go crazy. Just tell the Krauts you're replacing Newkirk and make one of 'em take you to the work detail. Keep it simple, stupid."


	4. Chapter 4 Dangerous Games

Hogan did not like the Gestapo. Hochstetter was at least a known quantity under typical circumstances. However, an unfortunate placement of an unusual prisoner changed things. Hogan knew from Tiger and several female Underground members that the Gestapo did not extend certain niceties that the Luftwaffe did with its prisoners of war. The SS operated Ravensbruck. Was Hochstetter trying to score a triumph before the SS wrestled control of the nurse away from Burkhalter?

Hogan took Olsen's report. At least his men knew to monitor the situation. He could do little while the men continued the detail. The day passed slowly. It was tiring work and unlikely to be finished in a day. As much as he wanted to recall his men to camp, he knew making a scene would arouse unnecessary suspicion.

Then he saw a strange sight – one that made him look twice. The infantry colonel accompanied with two officers arrived on horseback. Infantry on horses? What pretentiousness was this? The trio slowed from a gallop and carefully entered the mixed ranks.

"That's quite a conveyance you have," said Hogan. "Somehow, it suits you."

"A rare indulgence," said the colonel. "It occurs to me that we have not been properly introduced. If you will allow me – I am Oberst Hans Wagner, formerly of the 1st Cavalry Division and currently attached to the 7th Army Division."

Hogan reciprocated, "Colonel Robert Hogan, formerly of the 504th Bomber Squadron and currently Senior POW Officer at Stalag 13."

Wagner cried, "Ah, so you're THAT kind of a pilot! I imagined you a fighter. Instead, I learn that you are a terrorist!"

"Now wait just a minute," said Hogan. "My squadron targets military bases. Your bombers target cities. Which is worse?"

Wagner thought carefully and said, "I think you are misguided. Your bombers strike our cities as well, just as ours target your bases. Ah, but we are both temporarily in this region."

Hogan raised his eyebrow, "Temporarily?"

Wagner said, "One day, I will return to a frontline position. As for you, well, the fate of the most cunning prisoners is inevitably being shot while trying to escape."

Hogan scoffed, "No one escapes Stalag 13."

"Then you are delaying the inevitable," said Wagner. "Perhaps that is wise for the moment. Guten tag, Herr Oberst."

"Good day, Colonel," said Hogan. He watched as the three officers returned to the road and headed toward camp.

Carter asked, "What was that all about?"

Hogan said, "I haven't the slightest idea."

Currently, the Germans rarely used cavalry, phasing out the units in favor of mechanized transport. Horses needed more than grass to survive and as the war continued, their care proved more expensive. Mechanized units mobilized more rapidly than horses despite the fuel considerations. Hogan only knew of limited campaigns involving cavalry in France, Belgium, The Netherlands, and the Eastern Front.

Hogan could relate to Wagner's hope of returning to a frontline position. The man was accustomed to charging into battle. Now, he was forced to adapt to a changing armed forces structure. As an old cavalryman, Hogan suspected Wagner fought on behalf of the Fatherland rather than for the Fuhrer. If he had political allegiances, it seemed more likely that he was a social democrat instead of a Nazi.

"Colonel Hogan, it's time to go," said Schultz.

"Right," said Hogan.

The tired men formed ranks for the march back to camp. Some speculated as to the special dinner that might be waiting. Hogan remained concerned about the Gestapo presence. Boy, did he ever need a vacation! Not even a three-day pass could improve his spirit. The command responsibilities weighed heavily sometimes.

After the expected count, Hogan led the prisoners' march. The return felt slow and cumbersome. Several complained that Schultz should have arranged for trucks while the sergeant kept shouting, "March!" They made it back in good order. Schultz did a final count before releasing the men.

Hogan saw the Gestapo staff car parked outside of Klink's office. He also saw one of the infantry officers holding the reins of the three horses. What was Wagner's interest in the POW camp? He returned to the barracks as did the rest of the men but instead of lying down he had work to do.

Baker said, "Ah, Colonel Hogan, I've got a lot to report."

Hogan saw the coffee pot in service as an amplifier and said, "Spill it."

Baker said, "Hochstetter is beside himself. He's been trying to bully Klink into handing over Colonel Saunders but Klink keeps telling him that he has his orders."

Hogan asked, "Where is she?"

Baker responded, "In the cooler for now. Hochstetter got tired of two hours of name, rank, and serial number. Get a load of this – there's a colonel in Klink's office from the local infantry unit."

Hogan said, "Yeah, we met. What's he want?"

Baker said, "He wants Klink to visit his unit for dinner. He's apparently introducing himself to all the commanding officers in the area. Hochstetter made the mistake of calling him a washed up plow owner. They're all going at it now."

Hogan listened to the chaos. Klink feared the Gestapo but he feared Burkhalter more, so he refused to hand over his prisoner. Hochstetter must have been beet red in the face judging by his tone as he issued empty threats. Wagner told the Gestapo to get back to work and leave the tending of prisoners of war to the experts.

Hochstetter snapped, "Klink, you are not equipped to take care of frauen."

"Nor are you," interjected Wagner. "Tend to your problems with the Underground."

Hochstetter said, "You are making a mistake siding with this idiot."

Klink protested, "Now see here!"

"Oh, is the Gestapo upset? Forgive me, major," said Wagner.

Hochstetter said, "That fraulein is no ordinary nurse."

Wagner said, "Of course not. I saw her treat all of the wounded with the greatest skill and respect regardless of nationality. Can you say the same?"

Hochstetter calmed and said, "You are new here so you are unaware of certain things. The Underground is a growing threat to the Fatherland. It must be smashed! We have evidence that the 82nd Airborne was attempting to deliver a shipment of thermite explosives to a cell in Dusseldorf. The fraulein is the last surviving member of that team. She has information and I will get it!"

Klink cried, "Bah! She is just a nurse. Besides, General Burkhalter wishes her to remain here and the High Command agrees."

Hochstetter asked with suspicion in his voice, "And why is that?"

Klink proudly said, "No one escapes from Stalag 13. I have my orders. I will gain her trust and eventually she will reveal what she knows."

Hochstetter said, "You? That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard yet!"

Klink smirked, "I am a skilled interrogator."

"Oh I see," said Hochstetter, clearly unable to accept Klink's boast. "Very well. For now, I will bide my time and when you fail she is mine! Good day!" The door slammed.

Wagner said, "That man has issues."

Klink said, "Tell me about it! Imagine the nerve of that man! He has never seen a day in combat and he presumes to order men like us about. Forgive me. You came here intending good manners and military courtesy."

Wagner asked, "Are you up to the task of taking care of the fraulein?"

Klink sighed, "I shall do my best. I must confess, we don't have frauen here. I have concerns, of course. I don't think I should leave camp for now. If the Gestapo should return while I am away…"

"I understand," said Wagner.

Klink said, "Wait a minute. Where are MY manners? I should like to get to know you better. I will arrange dinner here. How about Friday?"

Wagner said, "That is most kind. I understand and heartily accept."

Hogan unplugged the coffeepot. Hochstetter had evidence. Hogan had to find out what he meant. Something or someone compromised the Dusseldorf mission. With the Gestapo's interest in the Stalag, Hogan felt renewed concern that Hochstetter believed someone at camp was involved. There were times Hochstetter remained steadfast in his belief.

LeBeau entered and said, "Colonel, supper is ready."

"Yours?"

LeBeau replied, "I haven't had a chance. Sorry, Mon Colonel."

Hogan said, "That's alright. Let's see what Klink managed to cook up for us tonight. And it better not be soup."

"Oui," agreed LeBeau.

The hungry men made their way to the mess hall. Hogan was impressed with the cuisine. Two good meals in a single day! Only once did he enjoy jaeger schnitzel and that was on a trip to town to meet an Underground agent. The breaded pork steaks were delicately fried and covered with mushrooms in sauce. The side vegetables were fresh. How long would Klink's generosity last?

So engaged with supper, Hogan failed to notice a certain absence until Kinchloe said, "I guess the Colonel's not hungry."

Carter said, "That's ridiculous. He's downed almost all of his plate."

Hogan said, "I think we forgot to spring someone from the cooler."

Newkirk said, "Suddenly I lost me appetite."

Hogan said, "Alright, take it easy. I'll get her out. LeBeau, save her a plate."

"Oui," said LeBeau.

In all the time Hogan commanded, he could not recall an instance of forgetting one of his men. Was he losing his edge? No. He needed an aide-de-camp. Kinchloe served as chief of operations. It was not the same, but the communications expert proved a valuable asset. His choice of wording was passive, not accusatory, and served as a notice to Hogan that he had unfinished business.

Klink had no objection to releasing Saunders from the cooler, as it was Hochstetter's insistence that she was placed in isolation. If Klink felt regret at neglecting to release her, he showed no signs of it.

Hogan went with Schultz to the cooler. He found Saunders calmly sitting on a bed without a mattress. He said nothing as Schultz unlocked the door and told her she was free to go. Once outside, Saunders said, "Thank you for getting me out of there. I don't think they were going to light the stove."

Hogan said, "You don't belong here."

"I know," said Saunders. "I trust you will find a way to get me out without endangering your operations."

"I'm working on it," said Hogan. "Did the Gestapo give you a rough time?"

"Not particularly," Saunders replied. "They're like sharks that smell blood in the water. They'll keep circling until they can make a kill. I do hope you make it to Dusseldorf."

Hogan lied, "It's all taken care of." He deposited his charge at the mess hall before returning to the barracks.

Dusseldorf seemed so far away. He had to get a car or truck. He did not want to go into Dusseldorf wearing a Luftwaffe uniform. He preferred a car. He sat with his men at the table and outlined a plan. Olsen noticed vehicles continued coming and going with frequency due to the provisioning of the camp. All he needed was a signed order to leave camp on a mock errand. Then he could hide the car in the woods and return by way of the tunnel such that Hogan could leave after bed checks.

Newkirk asked, "You're not thinking of going alone, are you Colonel?"

"Thank you for volunteering," said Hogan. "Olsen, get in uniform. Kinch, have the forgers draw up orders. LeBeau, we need two suits. Oh, and someone find me a map of Dusseldorf."

The men reacted positively to Hogan's orders. They were men of action. The resumption of their operation boded well for morale. As an old established organization, they had an ample costume supply in the tunnel. Olsen successfully made it out of camp and hid the car in the woods. Hogan and Newkirk waited until Schultz made his rounds and then took off with Olsen leading them to the car.

Hogan teased, "You will remember to return to camp, right?"

"You cut me to the quick," said Olsen. With gravity he added, "Good luck sir."

"Thanks," said Hogan. He and Newkirk entered the car and headed towards Dusseldorf. Unlike the small town of Hammelburg, Dusseldorf was a medium sized city. Shops closed at dusk but restaurants and bars thrived to a mixed clientele of civilian and military personnel.

When they located the Helmut die Gaststatte, Hogan realized it was not the sort of place two men entered without the accompaniment of women. Through the window, they observed romantic candlelight and tables of two occupied by interested persons. He instructed Newkirk to park around the corner.

Newkirk asked, "Blimey, Colonel, what'll we do now?"

Hogan said, "We've got to risk it. You stay here. I'll go in and see if I can get directions." Hogan exited the car and entered the restaurant. He looked around and saw a few empty tables in the dining area. He also noticed a section with a bar and tables to the left. He decided to order a beer.

An older man took Hogan's order, which did not surprise him as younger men heeded the call to military service. He watched as a man approached a table with two women and offered to buy them drinks. The man appeared to have some modest income but not particularly wealthy. The women permitted him to join their table.

This environment did not suit Hogan. He only had one chance to find the correct waiter. Yet only the one man tended the tables in the bar area. He decided he had to risk it. He summoned the waiter and asked, "Pardon me, but do you know the way to Giessen?"

The waiter quietly said, "Yes, but it is not safe tonight." Somehow, Hogan captured lightning in a bottle. Was it too easy? The waiter continued, "Meet me in the back in ten minutes."

Ten minutes was long enough to summon the Gestapo if the man proved a double agent. Hogan finished his beer and left the restaurant. He asked Newkirk to stand guard and ordered him to leave him behind if he must. Hogan checked his gun. Then he went down the alley to the back of the restaurant. There was no sign of a trap. He watched as the waiter exited and lit a cigarette.

Hogan approached the man and said, "Can you help me?"

"Others already came," said the waiter. "They said someone else might come."

Hogan asked, "What others?"

"Americans," replied the waiter. "Who are you?"

"Papa Bear," Hogan said.

"Jack Frost," said the waiter. "It isn't safe here."

Hogan asked, "Why are you still here?"

The waiter said, "The others have already left. I remained, knowing someone else was coming. We were supposed to meet the Americans. They were bringing us explosives. Something went wrong. The Gestapo found our safe house."

Hogan asked, "How did you get away?"

"I was working," replied the waiter. "The others got away thanks to my sister."

Hogan asked, "How did she know?"

"She works for the Gestapo as a secretary," replied the waiter. "They don't suspect her. She's provided us with invaluable information."

Hogan asked, "Does she know who tipped off the Gestapo?"

The waiter said, "One of the men on the American plane was a double agent. He was supposed to signal the Gestapo when the plane landed but fighters shot it down before it could reach here. They say only two escaped the plane before it exploded."

"Only one survived," said Hogan.

The waiter said, "Two survived."

Hogan looked at him and asked, "Which two?"

The waiter said, "Hauptmann Albert Mueller and an operative named Monster Grimm."

Hogan asked, "Who is Monster Grimm?"

"I do not know," replied the waiter. "The others that came told me she is a woman. They were most curious to learning about Hauptmann Mueller."

Hogan asked, "Who were the others?"

The waiter replied, "I only know one name – Robin Hood. The other two did not give me their names. I must go back inside now. You must take great care. The men that came are bold yet arrogant. They are out for blood."

"Thanks," said Hogan. "Stay safe."

"Good luck," said the waiter.

Hogan returned to the car. He and Newkirk headed back to camp. He related the conversation with Newkirk. London indicated they dispatched one agent. Jack Frost said Robin Hood had two men with him. Out for blood was another way of saying potentially careless. Whoever met with Jack Frost was some type of amateur.

Newkirk suggested, "Maybe it was some blokes from her unit. They might be expert at jumping from planes but what about espionage?"

Hogan liked having a sounding board. He said, "She was convinced the man behind her was Colonel O'Neil yet Jack Frost was convinced it was this Hauptmann Mueller."

"Maybe he's one and the same and she doesn't know it," said Newkirk.

Hogan said, "Unlikely. Colonel O'Neil was in charge of the operation. He would have known all the details, including us. She said they were briefed on our operations. The Gestapo seems intent on interrogating her. They believe she has information that Mueller couldn't get."

Newkirk said, "She says she saw Colonel O'Neil jump after her."

Hogan thought about it. What were her exact words? He said, "Colonel O'Neil ordered the evacuation. The thermite started detonating. We were closest to the door. Colonel O'Neil pushed me out. Then he jumped. The thermite blew."

"Then he's the bloke," said Newkirk.

"Not necessarily," said Hogan. "Think about it. You're an imposter on a doomed plane. You've got to get out but you need to make sure you have someone you can take as a prisoner that knows something you don't. What commanding officer jumps and leaves behind his men to certain death?"

Newkirk said, "Blimey, I see where you're going. She only assumed it was her colonel because he was right behind her."

Hogan sighed, "It's only speculation right now. Mueller could have set a bomb and in the evacuation frenzy seized his chance to escape."

Newkirk said, "It doesn't disprove that her colonel was a double agent."

Hogan said, "This one's not so simple." He remained bothered by the situation. He had to establish contact with the team led by Robin Hood.


	5. Chapter 5 When the Road Isn't Safe

After parking the car along the road, Hogan punctured two tires. This way it could be found and the guards would surmise it had been abandoned for later recovery. He and Newkirk returned to the barracks. All was quiet. He instructed Kinchloe to stand by at the radio and then took the tunnel to Barracks 3.

Hogan had to contact London but he needed to talk to Saunders. He knew it was bad form to sneak in during the middle of the night. The very idea of such an act could breed distrust. What could a woman expect if she felt endangered by fellow Americans? He cautiously entered the dark barracks and called out her name.

"This really isn't proper," came the sleepy response.

"I need to talk to you," said Hogan. "It can't wait."

"I'm awake," Saunders said. Hogan heard a match strike and then a candle lit. He saw her sitting up in a bunk wrapped in a blanket.

Hogan asked, "Who's Robin Hood?"

Saunders laughed, "You must be joking."

"Out with it," Hogan sternly said.

"General Frank Brody," she responded. "Did he contact you? He can be nasty. Keep in mind that he despises General Bradley. He feels cheated out of commanding the Allied forces."

Hogan said, "I met Jack Frost. He said Robin Hood already met with him."

Saunders said, "That seems entirely unlikely. He doesn't go anywhere unless he has an entire regiment with him."

"Jack Frost says there were two survivors from the plane," said Hogan.

Saunders said, "That's not possible. Colonel O'Neil burned alive in midair. Even if he wasn't dead, well, without a parachute the landing would have finished him off."

Hogan asked, "How can you be certain it was him?"

"Well, he was right behind me," said Saunders. "Then he pushed me."

"In the back?"

"Of course in the back," said Saunders. "It's too dangerous to push someone out the wrong way. If you start to roll, you can get tangled up in the parachute cords."

"Then you didn't see his face," said Hogan.

Saunders asked, "What are you saying? You know something."

Hogan sighed, "Jack Frost says there was an imposter on your plane, real name Hauptmann Albert Mueller. How well did you know the team?"

Saunders replied, "We've worked together for several months. Obviously, I didn't have an opportunity to know them before my attachment. Still, I don't believe an imposter could have infiltrated the unit."

Hogan asked, "Are you certain no one else jumped from the plane?"

"If anyone did, they could not have survived," replied Saunders. "The plane exploded into a fireball."

Hogan asked, "Did the entire team know the plan?"

"Only what they needed to know," replied Hogan.

Hogan asked, "What about my operation?"

Saunders sighed, "Very well. Colonel O'Neil and I knew. In case something happened to him, I was the back up. I know of many operatives and how to make contact."

Hogan said, "Why you?"

"General Brody felt that I could get away with tears and say that I didn't know anything," she replied.

"Do you trust him?"

Saunders said, "The way that this conversation is going, I'm not sure how to answer that. Now, I don't believe he's in Germany. You must confirm with London. If for some strange reason he is here, there will be hell to pay. He's the kind of guy that shoots first and asks questions later. And sir, he does know about you."

Hogan said, "That's the problem – everyone does."

Saunders said, "I've been an Army nurse for twenty five years. I've been in dangerous places many times. Always they say that I'll be safe but I know they can't guarantee it. My luck has finally run out. There's a target on my back, isn't there?"

Hogan said, "We'll see. Good night." He groped his way back to the tunnel and left. He was in the middle of something particularly nasty and he lacked military intelligence. Saunders said her luck had finally run out. What about Hogan's luck?

As he approached Kinchloe at the radio Hogan said, "I need a minute."

Kinchloe asked, "Is it that bad?"

"Maybe," replied Hogan. "Alright, code and send this message. Believe that operative Robin Hood is in the vicinity, need confirmation as soon as possible. Imposter identified only by German name as member of the team of the downed plane and rumored still alive. Need instructions."

"Yes sir," said Kinchloe.

Hogan returned to the barracks and changed for bed. He lay quietly but sleep refused to come despite his exhaustion. His mind kept reviewing events in a wild race. His operation was too important. Enlisted men often complained of an officer adage _rank hath its privileges_ but Hogan focused on another officer adage: _rank hath its responsibilities._

When Hogan relaxed enough and sleep started to fall, a discrete knock on the door roused his attention. He said, "Come in." The door carefully opened and he saw a flashlight. It took a moment for him to realize it was Kinchloe.

Hogan asked, "What is it, Kinch?"

Kinchloe said, "Sir, London reports Robin Hood is in Sherwood Forest. Don't ask me. They're using a code set I don't have. However, his Merry Men are foot loose and fancy free. They used three names: Little John, Will Scarlett, and Friar Tuck. The imposter is someone named Little Ogre who was in the cauldron. The Merry Men have orders to eliminate Little Ogre without prejudice. Our orders are to stay put and keep Monster Grimm in the tower."

Hogan sat up and said, "Just dandy. I think it's obvious whoever these guys are, they're going to kill the imposter."

Kinchloe asked, "Who is Robin Hood?"

"Some big shot general with the 82nd Airborne that has a chip on his shoulder the size of Cleveland," said Hogan. "I don't care if they are hotshot paratroopers. They're lousing up the espionage and sabotage business."

Kinchloe said, "I wish they'd send us a codebook."

"Let me have that flashlight," Hogan said as he stood. "Maybe Florence Nightingale knows what the hell is going on. Damn female messing with my camp!"

As Kinchloe handed Hogan the flashlight he said, "You can't blame her. She doesn't know what's going on any more than you do. She's in a situation cut off from her chain of command and she's counting on us."

Hogan said, "Her unit is acting like a bunch of amateurs tossing gasoline on a fire. Follow me."

Yes, amateurs, Hogan thought. Rogue operations endangered legitimate operations. Maybe the mission originally started out with the best of intentions but it soured quickly and it was up to Hogan to pull a rabbit out of the hat. Unlike Newkirk's former stage act, if the rabbit no-showed the audience merely suffered disappointment. In the real world, men's lives were at stake.

Hogan rarely felt such rage. Several men stirred as the tunnel ladder activated. Kinchloe hurried to keep pace. Hogan needed answers. He made no effort to stifle his entrance into Barracks 3, causing Saunders to panic.

"Talk to me," Hogan snapped.

Saunders asked, "What's going on?"

Hogan asked, "Who are the Merry Men?" He watched her eyes open wide in sheer terror. He mocked, "You won't know me until I know you know who I am."

"They're assassins," said Saunders. "Colonel, you must believe me. I did not betray our country. I've got to get out of here. If they find me…"

Hogan snapped, "What are you babbling about?"

Saunders said, "General Brody sends them in to tie up loose ends. Please, I need your help. I can't escape on my own. Why me?"

Hogan said, "They're looking for Little Ogre from the cauldron."

Saunders said, "Little Ogre? The cauldron? That's not possible."

"Talk to me!"

Saunders said, "Little Ogre is Captain Paul Winslow. The cauldron is a plane. Colonel, no one else made it out of that bird. Where are the Merry Men? I have to make contact."

"You're to stay in the tower," said Hogan.

Saunders said, "But Colonel, they'll be on a merry chase looking for a dead man. Why don't you believe me?"

Ignoring the question Hogan asked, "Who are Little John, Will Scarlett, and Friar Tuck?"

Saunders replied, "Major John Collins, Sergeant Bob Anderson, and Corporal Henry Hall. They should have been code named the Golems. Stick a scroll in their mouths and they'll do exactly what their orders say. Get in their way and they'll make you regret it."

Hogan said, "Right now they're in my way. Damn it all to hell! Someone else made it off that plane. You said you were right by the drop door. Now think!"

Saunders snapped, "Damn it! I've replayed it in my mind numerous times since you told me someone else claimed to make it off the plane! There is no way."

Hogan warned, "If I find out you're holding out on me, you'll regret it." He saw no reason to linger and hastily withdrew.

In the tunnel Kinchloe asked, "Don't you think you were a little hard on her, sir?"

Hogan said, "This is men's work. What a bunch of amateurs!"

Sleep came but far too late to benefit the exhausted commander. Hogan felt worse than a hangover. If Klink wanted a work crew, Hogan might just deny the request. Looking around the main barracks room, he saw icy stares.

Hogan grumbled, "Something wrong?"

"We were about to ask you the same," said Newkirk.

Hogan said, "Someone's trying to compromise us. Now's not the time to go soft." The mission had to come first. Hogan could not afford weakness. He knew his men would understand.

Schultz summoned the men for morning roll call. After the usual tomfoolery of interfering with the guard's count, Klink arrived. Hogan was surprised that Klink expected the prisoners to return to a normal routine including athletic events, parade, and chores around the camp. Klink politely thanked the prisoners for their labors the last several days.

Hogan knew the woods required more husbandry. At the conclusion of roll call, he followed Klink into his office and asked, "Don't you need any work details for the woods?"

Klink teased, "I see you enjoyed the jaeger schnitzel." He sat behind his desk and folded his hands together.

Hogan teased back, "Please sir, I want some more."

Klink said, "I appreciate your interest in work but the SS has brought in other prisoners to assist with the cleanup." Hogan gave him a quizzical look. In a serious tone Klink said, "Undesirable civilians from Dachau."

Hogan said, "You don't sound happy."

"Dissidents and thieves," said Klink. "You are a prisoner but at least you have honor."

Hogan did not know how to take the compliment. He realized Klink avoided mentioning Jewish prisoners. As loyal as Klink was, he was also old guard trying to survive in the new regime. Hogan finally said, "I see."

Klink said, "I know why you're here." Hogan raised an eyebrow. Klink continued, "Oh, now really, Hogan! I want the cockroach to cook dinner for a special guest."

"Colonel Wagner," said Hogan.

"He is an important man," said Klink. "Very brave, too. He is curious about our operation."

Hogan said, "I'll ask LeBeau."

"Good," said Klink. "By the way, Hogan – do you think the fraulein might be interested in joining us?"

Hogan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We Germans are not barbarians," Klink coyly said.

Hogan realized that Klink wanted to fulfill his orders from Burkhalter, to win over the nurse to the German side. While he did not entirely trust Wagner, he did need to find out more about the man. He finally said, "I'll ask her, but it really is up to her. I can't order her to fraternize with the enemy."

Hogan first went to talk to LeBeau. As expected, the corporal expressed indignity at the prospect of cooking for the filthy bosche. LeBeau, of course, finally agreed and said, "I shall prepare cheval à la mode."

Carter asked, "What's that?"

LeBeau said, "I shall cook the best meat and fry it with lardoons in horse grease. Then I will put it in a casserole with onions, carrots, and a bouquet of herbs including a bay leaf, thyme, garlic, cloves, salt, and pepper. Pour in a glass of water, a half-glass of white wine and then cook over a small fire for about six hours."

Hogan asked, "Horse grease?"

"He is cavalry," LeBeau shrugged.

"Better get to it then," said Hogan. "Now for the annoying part."

Kinchloe asked, "What's that?"

Hogan said, "Klink wants fraulein to attend."

Newkirk said, "Well that can't be too awful. A charming lady can find out information."

Hogan said, "She's not part of our operation. Worse, her operation is interfering with our operation.

Carter said, "Boy, you sure are mean."

"She doesn't belong here," Hogan said. "As long as we're stuck with her, we'll make sure she's comfortable but no monkey business."

Hogan abruptly left. When the three USO performers ended up at camp, both prisoners and guards acted like high school boys. Even Klink saw fit to bring a bottle of wine. While this nurse was somewhat older, she retained a figure that clearly delineated her from the men. Was Klink putting on the moves?

As he entered Barracks 3, Hogan saw Saunders playing a casual game of solitaire. He said, "I didn't know you had cards."

Saunders said, "I would prefer to play next door but apparently I'm not welcome over there."

Hogan scoffed, "And who told you that?"

She replied, "Does it really matter? You don't like me and that's fine. I'm not here so you can like me. In fact, I think it would be rather nice if you arranged for me to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"Maybe after dinner," Hogan said. "Klink's putting on a little dinner party and you're invited."

Saunders asked, "What's the uniform?"

Hogan said, "Military. Your flight uniform should suffice. Colonel Wagner will be there."

"I'll find out what I can," said Saunders. "Colonel, don't forget about the Merry Men. They're operating in the vicinity."

"Let's hope they've cleared out," said Hogan. "You can come over and play cards with the boys."

"Yippee," came the sarcastic response.


	6. Chapter 6 The Men in Tights

Chapter 6: The Men in Tights

There were too many strange things occurring and it bothered Hogan. He casually watched the friendly card game in the barracks. LeBeau was away preparing dinner, which typically involved Schultz supervising the operation. London gave him some latitude but knowledge was power. London just used a series of codes that Hogan lacked. While the messages were for him, he could only understand them by making inquiry of the newcomer.

Newkirk said, "That's a neat trick seeing how I tossed the king of diamonds."

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend," said Saunders. "Did you pick up the ace of spades that I tossed?"

Hogan took a keen interest in the exchange. While Saunders won the hand, Newkirk chuckled and indeed had the ace of spades. He asked, "Where'd you learn to play?"

"When playing poker, watch the cards not the girl," said Saunders. "General Brody had a card sharp teach me a few things. He thought it might come in handy. Now that you know, I expect that you'll cream me in the next round."

Carter said, "But I just lost ten bucks!"

"Here," said Saunders. "Innocent victims shouldn't pay."

"You sure are swell," said Carter.

Hogan snapped, "Cheat the krauts all you want but not my men."

Saunders playfully said, "Let's play Old Maid."

Olsen turned from the window and said, "Colonel, we've got company."

Hogan peered out the window and said, "It's our friendly neighborhood Gestapo. I wonder what they want. Where's Hochstetter?" Not recognizing the men in the Gestapo detail set the hair on his neck to stand.

The coffee pot proved a vital asset as long as the men did not use it to make coffee. Fortunately, Kinchloe managed to procure other coffee pots. There were times they needed the amplifier but it malfunctioned from coffee grounds. It was the cause of disputes in French between LeBeau and Kinchloe. The resourcefulness of the sergeant appeased the corporal.

As the men listened, Hogan continued to feel stress. The new arrivals were not local Gestapo. They came from Furstenberg, intent on interrogating Saunders and possibly transferring her to the custody of the SS at Ravensbruck. Klink held firm concerning Burkhalter's orders.

Kinchloe said, "There is something odd about their speech pattern."

Hogan said, "It sounds like Low German to me."

"That's correct for our neck of the woods," said Kinchloe. "Folks in the Berlin region tend to speak Central German."

Hogan said, "Doesn't mean a thing. Klink speaks that High Prussian dialect."

Kinchloe said, "Oh, they're good, but I don't think German is their first language."

Hogan thought about it. He trusted his chief of staff even though he could not hear the oddness that the radioman did. It must have been extremely subtle but Kinchloe managed to catch it. What manner of imposters infiltrated the camp? Hogan turned to the doorway and saw Saunders casually standing. He said, "Well?"

Saunders said, "And ruin the rescue plan that's obviously in the works here?"

"The Merry Men," Hogan flatly said.

Saunders said in a singsong manner, "You'll be rid of me if you help them succeed."

Hogan thought about it. The presence of the nurse posed certain challenges but he had his orders. If the Merry Men did manage to get the nurse out of camp, what consequences might ensue later? Would Hogan's operations negatively suffer? Eventually, the krauts would discover the deception.

Kinchloe said, "They're coming."

With a flurry, the coffee pot was stored and the card game resumed. Everything had to look normal. Olsen kept a watch and said, "They're going to Barracks 3."

"They'll come here next," said Hogan. "Is Schultz with them?"

Olsen said, "No, it's Langenscheidt."

Hogan took over at the window watch. How appropriate. That particular corporal had a habit of being present when bad news required delivery. Schultz must still be guarding LeBeau during the dinner preparations. Hogan had no codes, recognition signs or anything that would confirm the identity of the men. He had to rely on a newcomer – and someone he was uncertain if he could really trust. He barely noticed Newkirk's comment, "Blimey, we really are playing Old Maid."

"It always made the sergeant laugh," Saunders casually said. "Isn't gambling against the rules?"

Carter said, "Pfft! Besides, Newkirk nearly always wins anyway. Well, except in the summer when we can make him take off his shirt. Now THAT'S the time to collect big!"

Hogan said, "Here they come."

The men knew how to act casual. It was all for naught. The group stormed into the barracks, agitating the men to action. Within five seconds, the lead Gestapo grabbed Saunders by the hair and dragged her outside while the two escorts trained their weapons on the prisoners. Perhaps the sight of such an act offended the local guards as much as it did the prisoners. Several came to investigate as the Gestapo dragged the nurse to Barracks 3.

As Hogan followed he cried, "Barbarians!"

The lead snapped, "Take him too."

It was unceremonious. It was painful. Hogan was convinced these were real Gestapo. They punched and subdued, dragging him into the barracks behind the nurse and throwing him to the floor.

Saunders snapped, "You take this gig entirely too seriously."

One man said in English, "We're Gestapo, not the Lord Wellington serving tea and cakes on the veranda."

"I think I lost some hair," said Saunders.

Another man said, "Aw, did you break a fingernail?"

Hogan barked, "Who are you?"

The first man glared, "Your worst nightmare – the Merry Men. We stomp the crap out of pansies so don't try anything, Papa Bear. You, sir, are an amateur. You need to grow up if you want to play at the men's card game."

Saunders said, "May I present Little John, Will Scarlett and Friar Truck?"

The one called Little John grabbed Saunders and pinned her against the wall in a chokehold. He said, "Loose lips sink ships. I could tighten my grip and end this security issue."

"Sir, our orders," said another man.

Hogan said, "London told me about you."

"I'll bet." The man released his grip from the nurse.

Hogan said, "Assaulting senior officers will follow you back to London."

"Right now I don't give a damn," said the man. "We have a traitor to find and Florence Nightingale is going to help us. Damn it, woman, you were on that plane. You survived. Someone else made it off the plane."

"I'll make the coffee," said Saunders. "At least introduce yourselves. He knows your real names anyway."

Hogan did not want to know these men. They acted with an unusual ferocity and brutality. The leader was Major John Collins, code name Little John and unafraid of crossing boundaries. The two men accompanying him had been well suited to the task, just as blindly loyal to the cause and unafraid of bending or breaking the rules. Was that why the Airborne chose such legendary names for their codes? Will Scarlett and Friar Tuck – the loyal soldiers Sergeant Bob Anderson and Corporal Henry Hall, trained killers.

The three men refused coffee and remained standing but allowed Hogan and Saunders to sit. Collins said, "I knew it was a mistake for the general to add you to his operation. I don't care how good you were with the Irregulars. You're a liability. Talk!"

Once again, Hogan listened to the story of the downing of the plane that carried thermite explosives intent on taking out the Dusseldorf artillery division. The damaged plane struggled and the thermite began detonating. O'Neil pushed Saunders out of the door and then he jumped right before the thermite finally blew altogether.

"Someone else made it off that plane alive," said Collins. "We believe it was Captain Winslow. He's a double agent, real name Hauptmann Albert Mueller."

"No one else made it off that plane alive," said Saunders. "Jack was right behind me but he was caught up in the firestorm."

Collins snapped, "Think! You're on the Gooney. O'Neil is trying to get everyone to the cargo door. The thermite starts detonating. Where was Winslow?"

Saunders said, "It was an extremely confusing moment! I think he was at the front of the cargo area but I can't be certain. Damn you, the bird suddenly bobbed and Jack pushed me out."

Hogan said, "Bobbed? What do you mean?"

"Well, it bobbed," said Saunders. "You know, kind of like when you're getting on an elevator going down and it first starts – that kind of sensation."

Collins looked at Hogan intently and said, "That means something to you, Mister Air Corps Pilot."

Was the expression on Hogan's face that transparent? He finally said, "No pilot bails before the crew. We keep the plane up as long as possible. We buy escape time. We're the last ones out and if we're not, we die."

Collins said, "Someone else jumped out from the cockpit door. Why can't you just admit it?"

Hogan angrily stood and said, "We don't bail before the crew."

Anderson said, "Winslow could have killed the pilots and bailed from the cockpit. We know he made it off the plane."

"Stop trying to make him feel better," Collins snapped. "Maybe Winslow wasn't the traitor after all. It could have been one of the pilots. This has been most informative. Now then, it's time to go."

Hogan asked, "What about Florence?"

Saunders snapped, "Quit calling me that. The way you guys keep saying it, well, it's extremely disrespectful."

"Time to put on a show for the krauts," said Collins.

Hogan did not appreciate being forced outside and thrown to the ground. He scrambled as the three men dragged Saunders to the staff car. Klink came running out of his office and shouted, "You are not taking MY prisoner!"

Collins said, "You dare defy the Gestapo?"

Klink looked briefly afraid but turned a false bravado and said, "General Burkhalter is discussing the matter with the Fuhrer. The fraulein stays."

Collins threw Saunders to the ground and said, "Very well. She is a pretty thing, is she not? Pretty enough for you to defy the Gestapo? We will bide our time, Herr Kommandant." The Merry Men entered the staff car and drove out of camp.

Hogan remained unsettled after the encounter. He had a bruise across his left cheekbone. He debated if he was dealing with professionals or loose cannons. He understood why Saunders reacted the way she did at hearing of their vicinity. Collins made it clear that while she was part of the operation he did not truly accept her as a member of the team.

While Hogan was accustomed to complicated operations, he did not appreciate complicated situations. Underground and Resistance units occasionally worked together but more often worked isolated. Few knew the extent of the available contacts. It was a basic security measure in case one unit was captured to prevent betrayal of other units. Hogan knew of many operational units but the Merry Men were new, unknown, and extremely dangerous.

Hogan knew it was up to him to put a stop to the traitor. The man knew he was doomed if he waited for the jump queue. Did he overcome the pilots? Did he accelerate the explosive power of the thermite? What information did he hand over to the enemy? The Merry Men had determination to find this double agent. They, too, wanted to know the answer to the questions.

Newkirk entered Hogan's office and said, "Sir, Corporal Langenscheidt says the Kommandant is ready for you."

"Thanks," said Hogan. He did a final spot check on his uniform. Klink intended to impress Wagner. As to why he really wanted the Americans at dinner, Hogan could only attempt a guess. Klink in his clumsy way did show some respect for the prisoners, referring to it as professional courtesy.

Fortunately, LeBeau provided an excellent meal. Approaching the table, Klink boasted that the camp did offer some civilized accoutrements on occasion despite the war. He took a seat, forgetting a basic courtesy.

"Fraulein," said Wagner as he pulled out a chair.

Hogan was impressed that Saunders managed to pull herself together after the peculiarities of the afternoon. He still felt shaken up by the rough treatment of the Merry Men. Then he hid his amusement as Langenscheidt began serving plates from the right instead of the left and chose to start with Klink. A look from Wagner suggested the cavalryman understood the faux paus.

Hogan said, "Let us enjoy this fine meal prepared by our favorite Free Frenchman."

"Amusing," Wagner said drily. "Colonel Hogan fires the first artillery shot."

Klink said, "It has been an unusual day. The Gestapo decided to visit."

Wagner said, "They deserve a week on the Eastern Front." Several eyebrows raised at the comment. Wagner continued, "Only then will they truly understand war. They presume they know how to interrogate prisoners. I would not have left any marks in such a visible place."

Saunders said, "And Colonel Wagner returns the volley."

Klink said, "I took care of the situation. Here we sit. I told you, Fraulein, we are not barbarians."

Saunders said, "I would be more inclined to believe you if you had intervened before the interrogation, not after."

"Reinforcements from the fifth element," said Wagner.

Klink said, "Let us put aside this military banter and enjoy the meal."

LeBeau's cooking made up for the subtle interrogation. Klink seemed more interested in finding out about Saunders. Hogan silently nodded to show approval to answer if she so chose, a gesture Wagner keenly noted. Wine helped, with Hogan careful to ensure certain restraint.

Saunders was born in 1899 as well as raised in Maryland. She attended and graduated from the Johns Hopkins University School of Nursing in 1917. Shortly thereafter, she joined the United States Army Nurse Corps and attached to the 82nd Division at Camp Gordon summer of 1917. She accompanied the division as part of the American Expeditionary Forces. This fascinated Wagner, especially when he learned that Saunders provided nursing direct from the trenches.

After the war, Saunders remained with 82nd Division until it demobilized in 1919. She began a traditional nursing career in the Army posted at various hospitals including Walter Reed. She was among the first nurses awarded military rank in 1920. Her career was otherwise uneventful, gradually ascending the ranks as the Army permitted; women not afforded as many steps up the chain of command.

Saunders remained a major longer than a man would have – the highest rank attainable for a woman at the time. She was at Pearl Harbor stationed at Tripler Army Medical Center during the attack. When General Omar Bradley recalled the 82nd Division to active service in March 1942, it reconstituted as the 82nd Airborne Division. She received transfer orders along with her promotion to lieutenant colonel; one of the handful of first few women awarded the rank. She primarily accompanied flights, particularly rescue missions recovering wounded paratroopers.

Klink teased, "Is there nothing more?"

Saunders replied, "Oh yes, I forgot. I was once on a mission when you krauts shot down the plane. I went to Ravensbruck, but merely for a day before escaping."

Wagner said, "Yet you still boarded another plane on a rescue mission."

She said, "I should have cried, but NO! Damn my sense of duty! Now I'm stuck in this place! Oh, and here's the kicker. The Gestapo thinks I'm some kind of spy and saboteur. I hope they burn in hell."

Wagner laughed, "They should have to spend a week at the Eastern Front. Maybe then they'll realize what war is really about!"

The comment confirmed Wagner was not one who towed the Nazi Party line. Hogan knew the cavalryman fought for country but not necessarily the regime. As a loyal soldier, Wagner followed orders. Not all soldiers joined the Nazi Party. Even Klink was not a member.

The evening finally concluded, military officers needing to see to their men and posts early in the morning. Hogan said, "Yeah, I can still get in an hour of tunnel digging at least."

"Hogan," Klink glared.

Wagner said, "It is an officer's duty to attempt escape."

Saunders said, "Well, I won't be crawling through some creepy tunnel. When I make my break, it'll be in front of everyone – and in broad daylight. Mark my words, gentlemen."

Wagner enjoyed a hearty laugh. Hogan went along with it, shaking his head. Klink seemed unsure of how to take the comment. The hour deemed it necessary to end the festivities and Schultz escorted the prisoners back to the barracks.

Klink was easy to manipulate. Hogan knew Wagner was a worthy adversary, unlikely to defect. He once saw defeat but persisted with determination. What he did was out of love for country. In the end, would he do the right thing? Hogan knew Allied victory would come someday.

As he entered the barracks, Hogan quietly smiled. His men slept. He had a good operation. He started toward his room when he heard a quiet voice say, "Colonel, you have a message from London."

"Come," said Hogan. He knew the communications officer worked diligently. It must be important for him to await Hogan's return.

Once in Hogan's room Kinchloe said, "London is sending a courier who will be here oh-five hundred hours. They are concerned about recent activities. We're to meet the courier at M14."

"Who's the courier?"

"Robin Hood," replied Kinchloe.

Hogan frowned. The last thing he needed was an uninvited general. Why did the general want to visit Stalag 13?

_Author's note: I almost titled the chapter "The Merry Men" but felt a whimsy overcome me and opted for "The Men in Tights" as a strange and bizarre tribute to Mel Brooks. The great comedian served during World War 2 defusing landmines._


End file.
